Gin and Vodka in a trip to Disneyland Paris
by Reena Kusakabe
Summary: The leader of the organization has received a threat but do not know  who sends the exact location or that comes from the only thing that is sure  coming from europe / france so Gin and Vodka sends a trip  to find the person responsible
1. Chapter 1  The Game

NA: This fic is a fiction comic series Detective Conan, and is on the Gin and Vodka characters as protagonists, I hope you enjoy this fic ^ ^ you can also find you characters from other series

A TRIP TO DISNEYLAND PARIS

Capi 1: ... The game ...

A day in the organization, that person's office Gin was talking to "he" calmly sitting on a couch black smoke, when suddenly "he" said something to Gin:

- Gin, today I received a threat from someone, my trackers have not been able to find out who is .- explain "it" extremely quiet  
- I see .- Gin said as usual indifferent  
- Only we could find out who lives in Europe, in a city called Paris, in the country of France .- went on to explain "it"  
- With that in Europe, huh? - Gin asked one of its cigar lighting .- and think it may come from Europe to Japan to kill you?  
- I do not know, but better safe than sorry, cut off the rotten branch before they rot the tree .- said "he"  
- Then send someone midrange concluded gin .-  
- Wait Gin .- stopped "him" Gin  
- Yes? - Ask with some curiosity Gin  
- I do not want anyone send midrange want you to go you and vodka in your porsche .- concluded "it"  
- And how expected to cross the ocean with the car? - Asked half angry Gin  
- Do not know, but the word impossible in this organization does not exist .- replied "it"  
- Okay .- Gin agreed well out of the office of his boss to go get the car and head to Europe, Gin thought it was stupid, could not cross the ocean with the car, before getting drowned, but so their leader had told him, and he was not willing to die just to take the lead against the

Gin went to where he had parked his car, climbed on it, luckily for him vodka was inside of him and were ready to undertake such a journey, the car began to move and headed towards the outskirts of the city

- Where do we go? Head .- Vodka ask curiously  
- Disneyland Paris .- Gin reluctantly answered  
- Yay, I've always wanted to go there excited vodka answer .-  
Gin was in a bad mood, did not want to go to that funny place, which had barely heard seriously  
It was two or three hours and Gin had to stop his car because he was about to run over an elderly woman, elderly women are left with wide open eyes, Gin on the other hand was tired, had just getting into the wilderness and they had plenty of time to get to "Disneyland Paris" therefore could not keep quiet, the old woman approached the window Gin

- Excuse Young could do you the favor of taking? - Asked the old lady with a very nice tone  
- No. - Gin said flatly glared at the old  
- Young, I do not smile that way, I am no longer so young and I can not maintain a relationship with you .- said the old woman, having misunderstood the look of gin  
- "Aaains ... - resigned Gin said dropping his head hit the steering wheel of the car, killing his best look was not working, indeed, the old woman thought he was trying to pick her up .-" I'll be losing my touch murderer? ".- .- Gin thought where it is going? - Gin asked in a tone quite tired  
- I am writing to disneyland paris replied the old woman .-  
- Like us, up .- vodka said, leaving the old lady up the car in the back seat  
- Thanks .- replied the old monkey having mistaken a monkey vodka being gorilla

ContinueEscuchar

Leer fonéticamente


	2. Chapter 2  But who will have taken me

Chapter 2: ... but for whom I have taken? ...

After having met the old woman who now had in the back seat of Gin, had continued driving and had finally reached a city, Gin had no idea that city was, it did not sound the city outside Japan because he had been in almost all of Japan, Gin was tired of listening to the hum of the old woman, who had not stopped singing since he got into his car, and Gin he could not throw a dirty look as the old thinking I wanted to pick her up and would not allow that to happen, so I had decided to ignore women completely  
- Vodka is to ask what city we ordered .- Gin to Vodka  
- Yes, I replied .- Head Vodka out of the car and going to a girl passing by addressed .- .- apologize to the girl vodka  
- Yes? - Answered the girl kindly .- What do you want? - Ask the young  
- What city is this? - Wonder vodka admiring the beauty of the young  
- Well, this city is called answered the girl Italy .-  
- Italy? - Vodka .- wonder I never heard that name said turning the car vodka Gin  
- So what? - Asked impatiently Gin  
- We are in Italy, said Chief vodka confusing .- .- I do not understand we were in Japan and now that site is not we conclude vodka .-  
- "Fhm" and said that Italy .- Gin  
Suddenly something large family of about 30 family members approached the car to the window Gin  
- Sorry .- said the head of household .- could you please take us to our destination? - Politely ask the man  
- No. - Gin flatly replied .- "I have seen driver's face or what?" - Gin thought in a bad mood while he glared at the man  
- Hey girl, you should not look well to the people of the same sex, was not well look down the man replied .-  
Gin patitieso stayed to hear those words, do not just believe, that man was saying he wanted to flirt with him  
- Where do they go? - Gin confusing wonder, why the glare does not work? Did not understand  
- Disneyland Paris .- A man answered  
- Huh?, However many and they will not fit in the car .- replied Gin  
- So do not worry we answered the man we press .-  
The 30 family members got into the car in the back with the old and the car again I return trip

Continue


	3. Chapter 3  You must be kidding

CHAPTER 3: ... It must be a joke ...  
Once left Italy, Gin's car was traveling without a steady course until they came to some ruins that looked a lot like Mayan ruins ...  
Once they had parked the car, Gin under her car, accompanied by his faithful subordinate Vodka and went to explore the area, then Vodka man collided with a pint of old had more than middle-aged man and fell hills the ground, leaving over the poor man had nearly crushed their body weight, while Gin is dedicated to breathing fresh air, the man stood up:  
- That little embarrassed with his weight crush growled the angry man .-  
- What place is this? - Gin asked, not recognizing anything that sounded  
- We are in India said the man kindly .-  
- I see .- Gin said indifferent  
- Listen ... - began the man  
- No! - Gin said grumpy man fearing what was going to say  
- Could take me with you? - Kept asking the man to ignore the previous comment he had made Gin  
- I told him no, if I had heard, I would know .- Gin claim  
- So ... How about if we make a bet? They have nothing to lose, against a poor man like me, if I win take me with you, but if I lose I leave here, what do you think? - Proposed man  
- "Hmnn" - Gin said the man thinking what he had proposed, in fact, did not know what was the bet, but he was a skinny man who looked no great skill, whatever it was would win .- is Whilst I accept .- Gin finally agreed  
- Well .- Said the man as a rogue glow illuminated her left eye, which had been closed until then .- then I choose as my opponent in that from there .- said the man pointing the finger of the left hand Vodka  
- What? Me? - Vodka surprised .- wonder why me? - Vodka wonder once again  
- Because you are more bulky and have more opportunities to earn .- said the man with clever words  
- Okay .- vodka said looking at Gin Gin but not looking, whole thing bored him, whatever it was the bet you just wanted sooner, and with a win favorable to him  
- What is the bet? - Asked curiously Vodka  
- Well is ... "he began to explain the man .- see that ladder as long there? - Asked the man pointing to a ladder that seemed endless  
- S-si .- vodka said tiring just to see her .- Do not tell me you have to climb that ladder? - Wonder vodka sweating sweating like he had never in his life  
- Yes, the staircase, go around the mountain, and has 8,956 stairs with more than 200,000 steps, climb the ladder, hands, feet without support at any time, ie you have to climb stairs Rafting and without rest at any time .- explained the man with the utmost tranquility  
- Are you crazy! How do you think I'm going to climb that ladder like that? - Vodka shouted irritated at the thought that he was laughing at him then the man made trap  
- Vodka ... say and do as ordered Gin point .-  
- P-but claim .- Head Vodka  
- I said so ordered .- Gin with a murderous look  
- S-si .- vodka said he had taken the hint by the way .- What is your name?  
- Eggplant pickle Berenjenon answer man .-  
Vodka could not help laughing mocking the man's name, but suddenly, the man put his hands on the floor, getting to do a handstand and started the race, vodka try to do the same and after trying three times he got after sticking the hat with tape around his head to avoid losing it during the race

Continue


	4. Chapter 4  Why me?

CHAPTER 4: ... Why me? Who do I have taken these flat? ...

Gin, Vodka and all the people who accompanied them had come to India and had met a man pulling a rather old, with which they had agreed to make a bet, which was upstairs making a mountain pine and without rest, if the man won the race Gin would take you to your destination and if it could not, Gin could leave that tree planted in the desert, but by the time the man was beating Vodka, who despite being doing well and was very tired and could not catch this man.

- Damn! I've bundled! - Vodka shouted angrily, leaving one man was ridiculous, and surely if you pay dearly missed, as sure Gin would kill him and hide his body in a difficult place .- I can not lose .- Vodka was said while shaking like a pudding, blood ran down to the head, and dripping with sweat as if it were a source

Sweat fell in spurts, just imagine what would make Gin, arms shaking like pudding, so he put his hand in a puddle of sweat, lost his balance and fell down the stairs with little body roll, body had been like a rope that had tied wrong, Vodka had stayed with the arms, legs, hips, feet, chin and almost every bone in his body broken in the meantime the man had turned to the mountain and was back where they found them, Vodka Gin looked with contempt, he had lost, and now have another takes over in his car.

- Oh, go Would you hurt? Dear friend asked the man .-

- Caramba ... Well - could not finish the sentence because he bit his tongue and jumped in pain after he sprained his ankle and fell, with tongue out

Gin I looked tired, while I sell both men over, and only saw him, glasses, nose and hat but part of it was wrapped well, vodka was already sitting in the passenger seat and climbed Gin resigned his seat, while the man was in the back of the car sitting comfortably while chatting with other travelers, according to Gin squatters

- Where are you addressing? - Gin wonder waiting to be tried in a place where you could easily leave

- Then I go to Disneyland Paris .- said the man smiling

- "Grrr" - Gin growled as he glared at the man

- Hey, girl, do not try to seduce me with that look, because I did not get answered .-

- "Aaahh" .- Gin desperate sigh as he started the engine of his car and angrily looked back with a look of pure hatred and hard

- Please do not send that look so seductive imp! - Shouted all the passengers in the car

Gin was only able to look ahead and keep driving while cursing that damn trip, and that damn threat

Continue


	5. Chapter 5  They are an occupational

CHAPTER 5: ... part of the job ...

Gin's car continued its march, was a time that had left India, and the back of the car was very lively Gin, the "squatters" as the name Gin were singing songs about life and love such that as follows:

"Life is wonderful live is pretty cool, God bless this world this world of love, we certainly do not give you a way out, oh how wonderful life is!"

Gin could not go, he was tired of that atmosphere and that song, which kept him in stress, not even smoking is going to stress, and had already smoked 25 cigarettes and half of them had broken the elderly woman who collected first.

After an hour and five minutes to get to another city, Gin stop your car and as usual things did not sound, so he went to ask a man sitting on a rock on the pier fishing, because he was blindfolded for Vodka head to toe, except glasses

- Excuse me What is this place? - Gin asked without looking enraged man keeping his eyes on the wide sea that

- Galicia, La Coruña .- we answered the man in the same way that he had asked Gin

- "Fhm" With that Coruña huh? - Gin exclaimed furiously, did not know why this place did not like a hair

Gin walked away a bit when suddenly a wave hit him in the whole swinging back almost to the ground, turned realized that his feet was a huge tuna.

- But what ...? - Gin wondered

- Well, the sea has rewarded you, son, you can consider yourself lucky man exclaimed .-

- "Fhm" - Gin said only, while leaving the tuna on the floor with laughter and walk away

Gin came to a small house of wood and straw on the edge of the beach, which caught the attention of Gin Gin curiosity approached the house ruined and I look inside, finding a young man about 20 or 30 years , stretched on a mat, covered with a blanket of straw, the boy wore a blue denim American ivory turtleneck sweater but not too dark navy blue, dark brown pants and a black cap wool and had short hair.

Gin entered into the house and began to look

- "Who is this guy with the sort of beggar?" - Gin thought as he watched the young man of bad grapes

The young man opened the eyes that had remained closed, and looked at Gin with a puzzled face

- And who are you? - Ask the young  
- None of your business .- Gin said, and resonating in the first and last word  
- For YOU who has crept into my house said the young man .-  
- "Fhm" - replied only Gin  
- By the way ... - began the youth  
- Gin said flatly NO .-  
- You go to Disneyland Paris? - Ask the young  
- If .- answered reluctantly Gin  
- Well, I'll explain to you the young man .- .- My name is Akai Shuuichi .- was presented the young

Gin left the cabin followed by Akai, while he met an old ugly dwarf who had a cane with the end coils, and had the copper brown hair color, bangs covering his right eye, dressed in a poncho gray smoke that hid all her small body, and he stuck out two teeth on each side of the mouth like a lion, and had a pug nose that seemed false, the old Gin told him he wanted to leave Gin disgusted by the look of the old woman took out his Beretta pointed at the head of the old woman saw this leap the old Gin and bit his gun barrel, print Gin shot four times while the old bit the gun, by the old order fell, standing, Gin the look and thought he would die standing, but then heard the sound of teeth roast something, Gin opened his eyes all he could and saw the old woman had chewed the bullets and he had eaten.

- But how the hell did you do that? - Gin asked surprised as he had never been

- Are part of the job the old lady replied .-

Without question, Gin, got into his car, the elderly and Akai rose back freely as it is placed in the center of the back seat still remained free and travel resumed again

Continue


End file.
